1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a copying apparatus in which copy paper sheets are repeatedly conveyed to an image process station in order that original images may be copied, for example, on both surfaces of the copy paper sheets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an apparatus belonging to such a kind of technical level, in order to make, for example, both-surface multicopies, one surface of an original is first repeatedly projected onto a process cylinder and an electrostatic latent image of the original formed thereon is developed, whereafter the developed image is transferred onto one surface of copy paper sheets continuously passing by the process cylinder and these sheets are fixed and then collected as one-surface copies in an intermediate magazine. Thereafter, the original is reversed and now the image of the back surface of the original is formed on the process cylinder. The copy paper sheets having one surface thereof printed are called back from the intermediate magazine and the back surfaces thereof are placed on the process cylinder, whereby there are now obtained both-surface copies. First making a copy of the front surface of a copy paper sheet and then making a copy on the back surface of the copy paper sheet seems to be costly because two "final fixations" are effected on the copy paper sheet. If fixed a copy paper sheet having one surface thereof printed is omitted, there is a danger of the dust image on the copy paper sheet being erased. Particularly, in an apparatus belonging to such kind of technical level, a feeding roller for again feeding a copy paper sheet having a copy on one surface thereof from the intermediate magazine grasps the one printed surface of the copy paper sheet. Thus, the roller becomes stained and this is inconvenient to feed out the copy paper sheet having one surface thereof printed while, on the other hand, the roller becomes awkward to handle. In addition, such stain of the feeding roller adversely affects the beauty of copies.